


Титания

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Сказки бездомного бога [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Mini, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Нацу не впервые слышал от Эльзы эти слова, произнесённые тихим полушёпотом, но никогда не задумывался, что они означают. До её сегодняшней победы над демонами Пандмониума.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet & Kazuma & Natsu Dragneel
Series: Сказки бездомного бога [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094843





	Титания

**Author's Note:**

> Хвост феи - арка "Великие магические игры"  
> Бездомный бог - постканон

— Рёкки, ко мне!

Нацу не впервые слышал от Эльзы эти слова, произнесённые тихим полушёпотом, но никогда не задумывался, что они означают. До её сегодняшней победы над демонами Пандмониума. Сейчас он успел разглядеть мелькнувший силуэт темноволосого паренька в очках, чем-то похожего на Локи, прежде чем в руках Эльзы засияли две золотые катаны и она, увернувшись от удара монстра, взмыла над ареной.

— Нечистый, что смеет осквернять эту благословенную землю, я — богиня Титания — явилась, дабы уничтожить зло своим Рёкки и изгнать твой нечистый дух. Изыди!

"Чё?!"

Нацу ошалело таращился в центр арены.

"Какая ещё, нахрен, богиня Титания?!"

От голоса Скарлетт исходили такая непоколебимая уверенность и холодная ярость, что становилось жутко. Липкий страх ледяным ознобом поднялся по позвоночнику и стиснул горло. У Нацу волосы встали дыбом. Золотом сверкнули лезвия катан, и Эльза неуклюже приземлилась на ноги, припав на одно колено и зашипев сквозь зубы от острой боли. Последний и сильнейший из сотни монстров рассыпался на кусочки. Но, похоже, никто из зрителей так и не заметил замысловатый сияющий узор, вспыхнувший в небе над ареной.

Вот Скарлетт поднялась на ноги и вскинула руку с катаной вверх, и трибуны взорвались громогласными воплями и аплодисментами, а товарищи по гильдии рванули к ней...

— Кадзума, возвращайся... Спасибо.

Золотые катаны исчезли, а за спиной Эльзы возник тот самый темноволосый парнишка в очках. Он довольно улыбнулся и почтительно склонил голову, затем поправил очки двумя пальцами и неторопливо направился к выходу с арены, ловко лавируя между волшебниками, которые, казалось, совсем не замечали его. Зато Нацу разглядел странную татуировку на тыльной стороне его ладони.

* * *

Нацу был непривычно задумчив, пока шёл за товарищами, провожавшими Эльзу в лазарет. Сколько он ни пытался отыскать того парнишку в очках — не вышло. Он словно растворился в воздухе. Драгнил настороженно принюхивался, но никаких посторонних запахов не заметил — даже в комнате, где находилась Эльза, пахло как обычно. И вела она себя вполне привычно — смущенно улыбалась, когда принимала поздравления, и плакала от счастья, обнимаясь с Люси. По-дружески потрепала по голове Грея, прижала к себе Хеппи и выпила зелье, предложенное Полюшкой. Разве что бросила короткий взгляд на Нацу, застывшего на пороге напряженным изваянием. И пока все были заняты состоянием Скарлетт, он успел несколько раз внимательно осмотреть небольшое помещение лазарета, заглянуть под каждую занавеску и даже проверить под пустующими кроватями. Озадаченный и слегка разочарованный, он почти вышел за двери вместе со всеми, подгоняемый недовольными жестами целительницы гильдии, но остановился на пороге:

— Я забыл шарф Игнила, — пояснил он, ринувшись обратно.

К его удивлению, та согласно кивнула и впустила обратно. Вот только от её бдительного взора не ускользнула его настороженность — Нацу видел, как пожилая врачевательница усмехнулась, будто поняла, что он разглядел нечто, чего совсем не полагается.

— Схожу-ка я пообедаю, — нарочито громко произнесла она, переступая порог лазарета. — Присмотри, пожалуйста, за пациенткой, Нацу. Только не утомляй её разговорами. Сейчас Эльзе необходим полноценный отдых.

— Хорошо, — торопливо пообещал он, плотно закрывая за нею дверь.

— Ты хотел что-то спросить, Нацу? — тихо донеслось с кровати.

Он резко обернулся. Во взгляде Эльзы не было ни страха, ни угрозы, только бесконечная усталость и облегчение.

Драгнил решительно двинулся к ней, но путь ему внезапно преградил тот самый парнишка в очках, появившийся словно из ниоткуда. Мгновенно оценив обстановку, он выставил вперёд правую руку с вытянутыми указательным и средним пальцами.

— Слышь, очкарик, ты кто такой? — нахмурился Нацу, стискивая кулаки. — И почему превращаешься в катаны Эльзы?

— Он — шинки, Нацу. Моё священное оружие, — вздохнув, терпеливо пояснила она. — Пропусти его, Кадзума.

— Кто? — с издёвкой переспросил Нацу, продолжая сверлить того взглядом. — Какое, нахрен, оружие?

— Если всё слышал, зачем спрашиваешь? — вмешался в разговор Кадзума, опустив руку и отступая к изголовью кровати Эльзы.

— Просто хочу понять... — Драгнил хмуро зыркнул на него из-под чёлки и подошел ближе, демонстративно принюхиваясь. — Это же ты был на арене. Рёкки, да?

— Меня зовут Кадзума, — сдержанно пояснил тот, тактично сделав вид, что не заметил проявления животных инстинктов Нацу. — А Рёкки — имя священного сосуда, данное госпожой Титанией.

— Хорош заливать! — оборвал его Нацу. — Я ещё могу поверить в Звёздных духов, типа Локи, но чтобы Эльза была госпожой и богиней...

— Госпожа является богом-воителем, — немедленно вступился за неё Кадзума. — Она защищает мир от злых духов уже много столетий! Просто в этот раз она переродилась в вашем времени и по недосмотру покровителей попала в Райскую башню, где и пробудилась её магическая сила, а после — в вашу гильдию. Из-за несогласия между высшими богами было принято решение оставить пока госпожу Титанию в людском мире.

— Это правда?

Эльза кивнула.

— Правда, Нацу. Прости, мне следовало давно вам рассказать...

— Проехали, — отмахнулся от извинений он. — Неважно, кто и как появился в этом мире. Ты — наш товарищ, Эльза, и должна оставаться с нами. Но ты, — он ткнул пальцем в шинки, — если её оставили в нашем мире, то ты откуда здесь взялся?

— Меня прислала моя бывшая госпожа — богиня Бишамон, чтобы я помог госпоже Титании обрести её истинную силу после перерождения.

— Убивать монстров?

— Уничтожать демонов, — мягко поправил Кадзума. В его голосе слышались почтительность, бесконечное уважение и что-то ещё едва уловимое и пока непонятное Нацу. — Потому что главная цель прибывания на земле богов-воителей — это защита людей от демонов.

— И как давно ты здесь?

— По вашим меркам — недавно. Но с тех пор как я нашёл... Эльзу, — её имя он произнёс с таким особым трепетом, что Драгнил моментально заподозрил его в сокрытии истинных чувств по отношению к ней, — больше не покидал.

— Ты живешь вместе с ней в общежитии?! — не удержался он от вопроса.

— Можно и так сказать, — без тени смятения ответил Кадзума, и лишь ненароком дрогнувшие пальцы, поправлявшие очки, свидетельствовали о некоторой его нервозности. — Не волнуйся, между нами нет ничего, кроме рабочих отношений.

— Дха... я это... и не волнуюсь, — натянуто усмехнулся Нацу, почесав в затылке. И быстро посмотрел на Эльзу.

Та, порозовев щеками, упорно рассматривала бинты на своих запястьях.

Нацу опустил глаза и неловко потёр шею. По сути, ему было плевать на отношения этих двоих. Сейчас его волновало совсем другое.

— Значит, он часть доспеха Чистого Сердца? — спросил он, чтобы прервать затянувшееся неловкое молчание.

— Именно, — сразу откликнулась Эльза и благодарно улыбнулась.

— А остальные твои клинки тоже... как их?.. Шинки?

— Нет. Кадзума — единственное моё священное оружие.

Эльза шумно вздохнула, резко откинула одеяло и поднялась на ноги. Но стоило ей пошатнуться, ступив на повреждённую ногу, и зашипеть от боли, как верный шинки мгновенно оказался рядом, чтобы подхватить её на руки.

— Всё в порядке, Кадзума, — вскинув ладонь в предупреждающем жесте, остановила его Эльза. Но всё же оперлась на предложенную руку и позволила ему придержать её за талию.

Нацу невольно усмехнулся, вспоминая, что Эльза всегда ощущала себя неловко, если кто-то видел проявления её слабости. Так было и тогда, когда он на руках вынес её из Райской башни. Интересно, а почему тогда он не видел шинки?

— Похоже, нам стоит поторопиться, — обеспокоенно произнёс Кадзума, внимательно осмотрев Эльзу и оценив её состояние.

— Но скоро должна выступать Кана... — попыталась возразить она, хотя при каждом шаге припадала на повреждённую ногу и невольно морщилась.

— Стоять! — нахмурился Нацу, перегородив собой проход. — Куда это вы собрались? Эльза принадлежит Хвосту Феи, я не отдам её тебе!

— Нам нужно в Такамагахару, — довольно резко ответил Кадзума, предпринимая попытку его обойти. — Госпожа сильно ранена, и только целебный источник сможет залечить её раны.

— Така-хрен-куда?!

— В небесный мир богов, — пояснила Эльза и резко зажмурилась, простонав сквозь зубы. Видимо, неудачно наступила.

— Мы вернёмся, как только она исцелится, — торопливо добавил Кадзума, бросив вниз хмурый взгляд.

— Так я тебе и поверил. Я не отпущу Эльзу одну с тобой! — категорично заявил Нацу, сердито зыркнув из-под чёлки. — Я иду с вами.

— И почему он всегда такой? — шинки возвёл глаза к потолку, резко выдохнул и указал на него двумя пальцами. — Оцепенение!

И сразу подхватил Эльзу на руки.

— Дальше я тебя понесу. И не возражай.

Скарлетт лишь вздохнула и уронила голову ему на плечо.

— Чё за нах?! Ты что сделал, очкарик?! — взвыл Драгнил, не имея возможности пошевелиться. — Почему я не могу двигаться?! Пылающая ванна Огненного дракона!!!

Огонь, вспыхнувший было вокруг Драгнила и охвативший его с ног до головы, погас почти мгновенно, обозначив тонкие невидимые ленты обездвиживающего заклинания. Они словно змеи обвивались вокруг тела и не позволяли даже шелохнуться.

— ЧЕГО?! — изумился Нацу и принялся дёргаться с утроенной силой, стараясь разорвать сдерживающее его заклятие. — Живо отпусти меня, очкарик, или я обращу тебя в пепел! Скрытая форма огня: Багровый...

— Отпусти его, Кадзума... — мягко попросила Эльза, дотронувшись ладонью до его щеки и наблюдая, как Драгнил начинает читать новое, более мощное заклинание. — Пожалуйста. Иначе он спалит весь лазарет.

— Но, госпожа?.. — после короткой паузы шинки сокрушенно вздохнул. — Слушаюсь.

Охваченный золотым пламенем Нацу рухнул на пол и почти сразу вскочил на ноги, принимая боевую стойку.

— Скажи спасибо, очкарик, что у тебя Эльза на руках. Не будь её, я бы хорошенько поджарил тебя!

— Не сомневаюсь, — равнодушно ответил Кадзума, обходя Нацу, и направился к двери, бережно прижимая к себе Скарлетт.

— Так я с вами? — обрадовался тот такой внезапной перемене.

— Прости, Нацу, но тебе с нами нельзя, — терпеливо добавила Эльза. — Во-первых, людей туда не пускают. А во-вторых... Ты должен вернуться на арену и проследить, чтобы ничего не случилось в моё отсутствие. Справишься?

— А то! — просиял Нацу. — Только как ты успеешь? Кана выступает уже через несколько минут?

— В Такамагахаре время течёт по другому.

— Тогда понятно.

— И, Нацу... — шинки остановился на пороге, давая Эльзе возможность договорить с товарищем.

— Ась?

— Я сама расскажу ребятам. Хорошо?

— Ага! Только это... Слышь, очкарик!

Кадзума стиснул зубы, поморщился, но развернулся к нему уже с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Верни Эльзу, коли обещал, — серьёзно произнёс Нацу и, добавив в голос нотки угрозы, продолжил: — Или я сам приду за ней и по камешкам разнесу этот ваш Така-мака-хрен.

— Нацу! — одёрнула его Скарлетт.

— Что? Мы же — Хвост феи! Неважно, кто наш враг — люди, демоны или даже боги! Мы своих никогда не бросаем! — широко ухмыльнулся тот.

Кадзума молча развернулся и вышел за двери.

А Нацу уже прикидывал в уме, сколько раз он успеет врезать Грею, пока отсутствует Эльза.


End file.
